Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is one of the title characters and protagonist on the show alongside Cat Valentine. She is a continued character from iCarly. Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy. Biography Background Sam was a web star from iCarly, residing in Seattle and retired when her friend/co-host Carly left to go live in Italy. Afterwards, she decided to travel the country on her motorcycle until settling in Los Angeles and rescuing Cat from being demolished in a trashcan with garbage. Season one Sam buddies up with an eccentric Cat Valentine in NewBeginnings to start a babysitting business to fund their crazy adventures. Sam is more mature in Sam & Cat than she was in iCarly. This could be because of her age now or because she has figured out she has to take care of herself, now that Carly lives in Italy. It is also possible that Cat's childish behavior is responsible for this. In TheyAreBack! she admits she's still in love with Freddie, and they come back. In the season finale, NewChances, they break up and Sam leaves Los Angeles after Freddie's decision. She is 18 years old in this season, as confirmed by her in AndYouAre?. Season two Sam returns in the season premiere, AllTogetherNow. In 5SOS she is revealed to be a big fan of them. In GoodLuckSam she goes in Seattle for meeting Freddie, but she doesn't meet him because he was gone in Italy for visiting Carly. In Revelations she reveals she has been arrested multiple times, and another time has to be added in the episode InTrouble In TheyAreBackAgain! Freddie visits L.A. for a won contest and Sam meets him. She explains him how her mother told her he was in Italy, and Freddie tells her he was having a bath in that moment, but his mother didn't want him to stay with Sam. They then come back together in Jealousy. In WhatHaveIDone? Freddie gets arrested because of Sam and when she saves him, they break up but Cat resolves everything. Season three In DoubleDate she dates Freddie with Cat and Jake, but when the girls realize they had to take care of a baby girl, the date fails. In iWantMoney her job is almost failing but thanks to his boyfriend, Sam and Cat continue their babysitting business and get lot of cash. In LoveMeMore Freddie tells her he loves her and when she answers a thanks their relationship return a shilly-shally until the end of Kidnapped, where Freddie and Jake saves her and Cat from Neville. When she leaves Neville's house, she hugs him really hard and then they share a passionate kiss, after she tells him she loves everything about him. In SamToldIt! she wins a contest and goes in Seattle where she meets Spencer. In WhatAreYouTalkingAbout? After Sam humiliates Dice with a joke, he reveals everyone Cat kissed Freddie in a game, causing Sam and Freddie to break up and Sam and Cat to fight. In the following episode, everything is resolved by the little boy. In MilitarySchool she is finally able to have a revenge on Dice for what he did, and she send him in military school. Then Dice excuses again to Sam, and after a hug, he closes her in the school, but in the following episode she is showed out of it. In DidWeAlreadyMeet? she meets her mother and they fight, but Cat, even if she gets a punch in her eye by Pam, resolves everything between them. In LoveWillFindAWay she and Freddie kisses multiple times and they decide to move to Miami. In the same episode, they are showed in the airplane greeting their friends.